Hey Sexy!
by LittleIcicle
Summary: This is a short drabble about Hicup and Jack. No powers. HIJACK


**Hi all! This is my second fanfiction! This is a song-fic! Hope you enjoy! I'm not english so feel free to correct me! The thick words are Hiccups thoughts.**

**Jack is from Rise of the Guardians**

**Hiccup is from How to train your Dragon**

**When I grow up belongs to Mayday Parade**

Hey Sexy!

It was Monday after school and I was sitting at my desk in my room, trying to finish my homework. As I considered whether to go and find something to eat or not, my phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered the call without looking who it is "Hey Jack!". On the other end Jack replied "Yo, Hiccup! What's up?". "Nothing, just trying to finish my homework..." I sighed. "Well, then let's have some fun! Can we meet in the park?" He asked. In the background I can hear a door slamming shut. "No, I can't." I replied "I have to study for this math test tomorrow. I can't afford another D just because you want to have some fun,". "What? No time for your boyfriend?" He gasped in mock hurt and put his hand on his chest right above his heart. "Come on, Hic! Spend some time with me. It's so boring!". I sighed once again "No Jack. I really need to study. My dad's going to kill me if I get a D. See you tomorrow. Love you. Bye!" Befor he could say something I pressed the red button...or I tought so. In my hurry to end the call I missed it and laid my hone on my desk next to me. "I hate homework! I can't even spend time with Jack because of that stupid test tomorrow!" I mumbled under my breath. On the other side of the phone Jack sat still and listened to Hiccup's mumbling. He decided to listen to what Hiccup would say next. But he definitely doesn't expect Hiccup to start singing. Hiccup turned his CD-Player on and smiled as he recognised his favorite song and started singing along.

"_Boys call you sexy_

_and you don't care what they say_

_see every time you turn around they're screaming your name_

_now I've got a confession (oh oh oh oh)_

_when I was young I wanted attention (oh oh oh oh)_

_and I promised myself that I'd do anything (oh oh oh oh)_

_anything at all for them to notice me (oh oh oh oh)_

_but I ain't complaining_

_we all wanna be famous _

_so go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_you don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_want them to know what your name is_

_cause see when I was younger I would say_

_when I grow up _

_I wanna be famous _

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_when I grow up_

_I wanna see the world _

_drive nice cars _

_I wanna have groupies_

_when I grow up _

_be on TV_

_people know me_

_be on magazines_

_when I grow up_

_fresh and clean_

_number one boy when I step out on the scene_

_be careful what you wish for_

_cause you just might get it_

_you just might get it_

_you just might get it _

_be careful what you wish for_

_cause you just might get it_

_you just might get it_

_you just might get it _

_they used to tell me I was silly (oh oh oh oh)_

_until I popped up on the TV (oh oh oh oh)_

_I always wanted to be a superstar (oh oh oh oh)_

_and singing songs would get me this far (oh oh oh oh)_

_but I ain't complaining_

_we all wanna be famous _

_so go ahead and say what you wanna say_

_you don't know what it's like to be nameless_

_want them to know what your name is_

_cause see when I was younger I would say_

_when I grow up _

_I wanna be famous _

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_when I grow up_

_I wanna see the world _

_drive nice cars _

_I wanna have groupies_

_when I grow up _

_be on TV_

_people know me_

_be on magazines_

_when I grow up_

_fresh and clean_

_number one boy when I step out on the scene_

_be careful what you wish for_

_cause you just might get it_

_you just might get it_

_you just might get it _

_be careful what you wish for_

_cause you just might get it_

_you just might get it_

_you just might get it _

_I see them staring at me_

_Oh, I'm a trendsetter_

_yes this is true cause what I can do, no one can do it better_

_you can talk about me cause I'm a hot topic_

_I see you watching me, watching me and I know you want it_

_(music)_

_when I grow up _

_I wanna be famous _

_I wanna be a star_

_I wanna be in movies_

_when I grow up_

_I wanna see the world _

_drive nice cars _

_I wanna have groupies_

_when I grow up _

_be on TV_

_people know me_

_be on magazines_

_when I grow up_

_fresh and clean_

_number one boy when I step out on the scene_

_be careful what you wish for_

_cause you just might get it_

_you just might get it_

_you just might get it _

_be careful what you wish for_

_cause you just might get it_

_you just might get it_

_you just might get it _

**I'm so glad no one can hear me right now!**

The next song started playing but this time Hiccup didn't sing along. On the other end of the phone Jack sat on his bed, grinning like an idiot.

The next morning Hiccup stood by his locker and put the book for his first period in his backpack. He heard someone running towards him and turned around just in time to see Jack with a wide grin on his face "Hey Sexy! What are you gonna do when you grow up?".

**Oh no**

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you enjoyd it! PLease review! It means a lot to me!**


End file.
